


Hide Your Eyes, We’re Gonna Shine Tonight

by cmorgana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard deliberately teased, Frank and Mikey noticed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Eyes, We’re Gonna Shine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to katiexrawr who beated it and to Raffie that helped with it.  
> Inspired by the NME photo shoot video ([here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksDGNCi3WZI)) in which Gerard is…a teaser ;)  
> Title from "Party Poison", because I’m original like that and the CD booklet is too near me when I search for a title :P

The moment they entered the backroom of the studio, and sure enough being rock stars should at least assure them clean floors, Mikey shoved Gerard against the wall, hard enough to leave him out of breath for a moment.

“Did you have fun at the shoot?” Gerard looked at him quizzically, genuinely confused.

“Well, the interviewer was a moron, but the photographer…” The door opened and closed a moment later. Gerard turned to look at Frank, to search for answers, but Mikey grabbed the singer’s chin and forced him to look back at his face.

“I asked you a question. Finish your answer. Now.” He said sternly. Gerard shivered.

He never really considered his little brother as passive, but this bossy attitude was definitely new. New enough that it never failed in making him hard and aching, ready to be turned from “big brother” to “big bottom” in a blink.

“I…thought we were all having fun with that photos…you were…crawling, and Frank was…” as if summoned by his name the younger man took a few steps in their direction, a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

“We were having fun, but mostly plotting against you with little smirks you didn’t even notice”, he commented, putting his chin on the younger brother’s shoulder. Mikey nodded.

“Frank’s right. You were too busy whoring yourself out to notice”

“Doing what?” Gerard squealed, indignant, but it sounded somehow off. One of Mikey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Come on Gee, you were the biggest whore I ever saw! All slutty movements and teasing smiles…you were begging to be fucked”

“Maybe I was teasing the fans?” the question sounded almost as mockery.

“Nah, your ego no longer cares if teenagers finger themselves over you”, Frank answered, this time mere inches from the singer’s face, “I think you were just plain begging to be fucked like the little slut you are. I bet you liked a lot to be on all four, uh?” he grabbed the older man’s crotch and Gerard whimpered, “maybe you should go back on them, for us” but despite the words it was an order, not a hint.

Gerard started to obey, but before he could drop on his knees Mikey stopped him.

“Wait. Strip first. Keep the shirt, it makes you look more innocent, I’ll have a lot more fun fucking you in it”, and for a moment Gerard realized it was his fucking little brother telling such things. His *baby brother* trying to make their sex even more kinky, and it was wrong in a million different ways. So wrong Gerard felt his own cock throb in his too tight jeans. A moment later he started to strip, the other men gazes fixed on him. He let only the shirt on, fighting with himself not to smirk.

He gracelessly sank on his knees, the same way he did a little earlier for the photographer’s lens, and then looked up at two men with fake, innocent, eyes, cock, dark and leaking, pointing desperately at them.

Frank groaned and Mikey turned to look at him.

“How much time do you think we have?” Frank shrugged.

“The car is due in a little less than one hour, but Ray won’t be on the phone for that long”, they all knew that, but somehow to hear them discuss how much time there was and what to do with him never failed to make Gerard harder. Mikey smirked evilly.

“No time for prep or lube, then”, he said in a matter of fact tone.

Gerard repressed a smile. He knew Mikey would have never hurt him, he knew no matter how rough they like to play there would have never been real pain involved. But also they both knew his ass was still pretty open and lubed from him playing with himself before the shooting, already hard at the idea of teasing Mikey and Frank into punish him later.

The singer was still smirking when Mikey opened his own jeans and shoved his hard cock between the slightly parted lips. Gerard opened his mouth more, taking more of it, eyes still open, glued on his brother’s face.

“Make it wet, or it’ll be your blood to make things slippery” There was never been blood involved, they were never been interested in it, especially not Mikey, not talking about his brother, but just the hint made Gerard moan. A moment later the bassist grabbed him from his hair, tearing him away from his cock.

“Hands and knees, since you love it so much”, the singer had barely time to do as ordered before Mikey was behind him, cock all inside his body with a long, hard trust. It hurt, burned, but in the best way possible. Without giving him time to adjust, the younger brother started to move in and out, and for a moment Frank just kept staying still and silent, watching at Gerard in the same position as in the shot, same naughty face, but this time with his mouth slack and body rocked by the pounding of his own brother.

When he was sure he could touch it without coming, Frank took his cock out of the jeans, still totally dressed, just like Mikey.

“Suck it, make it really good”, he said simply, standing in front of the singer. He held the base of his dick and put it on Gerard’s lips. Immediately the older man took it in his mouth and started to suck eagerly, pushed forward by every one of Mikey’s trusts.

After a few moments the younger brother started to jerk the singer, but Frank grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

“Don’t. He’ll come from us fucking him at both ends or he won’t at all”, the guitarist sentenced, and if Gerard wasn’t too busy with a cock in every orifice he’d have laughed, because really, he was sure he was the closer of the three and he almost couldn’t believe the others didn’t really know. Instead he just moaned, and Frank grabbed his hairs, forcing his own cock down the singer’s throat, not caring for the little gag sound.

“I was still seeing too much of your face, saw enough already for today”, the younger said, keeping him still and fucking his mouth, cock scratching his throat every time his brother’s trusted in.

Mikey looked up, distracting himself for a moment from his cock disappearing into Gerard’s ass. His eyes travelled on the sweaty and rumpled shirt then at the splotch of vivid red that were his brother’s hairs between Frank’s still clothed thighs, and suddenly it was too much. He grabbed Gerard’s hips harder, trusted with all was left in him and in a few seconds he was gone, cock still buried deep into the singer’s ass.

He collapsed on his brother, smirking when he felt his arms almost give up and the little whimper Gerard made when Frank kept him up by his hair, but when Mikey bit hard on the shoulder under him Gerard got still, totally rigid for a second and then came with a scream still muffled by the guitarist’s dick.

Frank pulled out of his mouth a minute later, just in time to come on his lips, his cheek, and some drops on his hair.

Facial had never been his kink before, but since Gerard dyed his hair it seemed like he could never get enough of it, something about the contrast of his blood red hair and the stark white semen.

A second later the guitarist collapsed on his knees too, Gee’s face on his lap.

“You ok?” he murmured, carding his hair, cautious not to touch the dirty strands, and Gerard nodded, flinching when Mikey took his cock out.

“So, your teasing got the expected results?” the bassist asked after a moment, collapsing on the floor next to his lovers. Again Gerard just nodded, Mikey kissed the bite mark on his shoulder, “Good, ‘cause they’re giving us the tape and tonight we’ll watch it and decide how to punish you”, he then finished, and Frank laughed.

“Wasn’t it punishment?” Gerard asked, eyes wide, voice still hoarse for the deep throat.

“That was your fucking reward, baby."


End file.
